


Nana Tyler

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: The announcement Jackie's been waitingyearsfor.Rose and TenToo have some news for her parents.





	Nana Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned (ha!) after the new audios were announced, and in an interview Camille Coduri referred to herself as 'Nana Tyler'.

“So, Betty Richards’ daughter had her baby.”  Jackie started as soon as they were seated at the dining room table for their usual Sunday family dinner.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged looks, not unfamiliar with Jackie’s none-too-subtle hints.

“Really?  What’d she have?”  Rose asked neutrally.

“A little girl.”  Jackie sighed theatrically, making her husband shake his head.  “A granddaughter.  Can you imagine?”

Rose barely refrained from rolling her eyes.  Jackie had been alluding to grandchildren since the day she understood Rose and this new Doctor would be living relatively normal, human lives, but since their wedding two years prior she had been relentless in her campaigning.

“And what did they call her?”  Rose ignored her mother’s leading tone, instead pretending to care about this woman she’d never met.

“Elizabeth, after her grandmother.  Isn’t that sweet?”

“Very.  And what’ll Betty be?”

At that, Jackie sniffed in distaste.  “Grandmother Richards.   So pretentious, don’t you think?  Even William and Harry called the Queen ‘Granny’.”

At that, Pete rolled his eyes.  Despite the better part of the decade Jackie’d been living in this new universe without the modern royal family, she still made the odd reference.  Thankfully, she’d stopped doing so in public.

“And what would you want to be called?”  The Doctor asked, sipping at his wine.  From anyone else it would have been a leading question, but by now Jackie was used to his randomness.

“Nana,” she answered immediately.

“Nana?”  Rose questioned, eyebrow raised.

“Yep.  I’ve considered all of them, and that’s what I want.  Nana.  Course, that would require grandchildren…”  Her eyes widened hopefully, but her daughter and son-in-law merely continued eating their dinner.

Deciding she’d again lost the battle, but not despairing of winning the war, Jackie reluctantly turned the conversation to Tony’s latest accomplishments, hoping by mentioning how much of a joy he was her other child might get the hint.

-

When they were seating in the sitting room after dinner, Rose pulled a packet of pictures out of her pocket.

“These are from our last trip – want to see?”  She offered her mother, and Jackie pursed her lips.

“Is it a weird, alien planet?”  She’d long since accepted the reality of Rose and the Doctor’s lives, first in their original universe and then again here with the TARDIS they’d grown, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“No, it’s Rome.  1st century Rome, but still Rome,” Rose explained, and Jackie accepted the packet to flip through as the others talked shop.

The Doctor was halfway through a story about how one of his researchers accidentally blew off his eyebrows when Jackie let out a scream.

“What’s wrong?”  Pete immediately went over to his wife who was staring down at a picture, hand over her mouth.

Completely ignoring her husband, Jackie slowly raised her eyes to Rose and the Doctor, who were holding hands and smiling widely.

“No,” Jackie whispered.

Rose nodded vigorously, while the Doctor, awe in his voice, said, “Oh, yes.”

Letting out another scream, Jackie threw herself over the coffee table to clutch at her daughter, both women having tears in their eyes.

“Oh, Rose!”  The two clung to each other, giggling and crying.  The Doctor went over to Pete, who had picked up the picture and was staring at it.

“So, she’s…”  Pete trailed off, dragging his eyes away from the ultrasound hidden between pictures of the Colosseum and Circus Maximus to stare over at his wife and daughter.

“Yep.”  The Doctor couldn’t have kept the glee from his voice if his life depended on it, still in awe at the miracle that this was his life.

“Congratulations.”  Turning to his son-in-law, Pete offered a handshake which the Doctor accepted, before pulling the other man in for a hug.

“I’m going to be a grandfather.”  Of all of them, Pete seemed the most dazed by the idea.

“I’m going to be a father.”  The panic had come in ebbs and waves since they’d found out, but tonight it had kindly vamoosed, allowing the Doctor to enjoy this moment.

Pete shook his head.  “When Jackie – my first Jackie – said she didn’t want kids, I stopped dreaming of all this.  But to have it, here and now, because of you – thank you.”

“I know how you feel,” The Doctor reminded the other man.  “I never thought I’d have this, but it’s happening and I’m so happy it is.  Terrified, but happy.  And, one grandfather to another?  There’s nothing sweeter than a little granddaughter.”  The Doctor winked, thinking wistfully of Susan.

Jackie must have heard his comment, because she pulled out of Rose’s embrace with a gasp.

“I’m going to have a granddaughter?!”


End file.
